


The Big Heart and the Tiny Silver Box

by Halighfataliter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 16:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halighfataliter/pseuds/Halighfataliter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A childlike tale on the feelings Harry has for Draco. Or how Slytherins aren't heartless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Big Heart and the Tiny Silver Box

Harry has a very big heart. A heart, the size of his arms. 

Hermione has a very big heart too. A heart as big as all the library books put together. And there are a lot of books in the library.

Of course, Ron also has a very big heart. A heart burning with the fire of friendship, flaming like his hair in the sun. 

And Seamus, and Neville, and Dean, they all have very big hearts, full of fucking great love…

…like all good Gryffindors.

 

Draco Malfoy doesn’t have a very big heart like Hermione or Seamus. He is a Slytherin. But Draco does have some love, buried under the greyish layers of his soul. A little, little piece of love tucked away in the darkness, locked in a little, little box.

Safely hidden.

Though his friends have very big hearts – and he appreciates that, oh, oh, so much - it’s Draco’s little, little piece of love that Harry is hunting.

The purest, for not having ever been shown and shared.

So for weeks, Harry searches for that little silver box until finally, he finds it. He finds it, finds the key and all the counter-spells to open it.

But when the silver box is unlocked, Harry has to close his eyes for a moment, for the love is too raw, and it hurts his eyes.

The whispers are too soft, the feelings too bare and the power too big.

 

Harry knows the value of that box – a priceless treasure. And he knows that he could crush it, destroy it, oh so easily…

But Harry carefully closes the box and tucks it safely in his robes.

Smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2008.


End file.
